Heartfelt Intent
by Nicky Morello
Summary: How I think S19 Intent should have gone. Rolivia with mentions of Barisi and Carisi/Rollins friendship. Please read, review and enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey guys! So as a Rolivia shipper and a fan of the Carisi/Rollins friendship I was very upset by how the SVU writers tried to ruin the friendship between them with a hookup. So I, of course, decided to write a fic about it. So please read, review and enjoy!

Title: Heartfelt Intent

Amanda Rollins had known she was bisexual her whole life. She had numerous relationships, some that couldn't even be considered a relationship, throughout high school and college. But nothing that ever seemed to stick. Once she joined the police force she began looking for something more stable. She wanted someone that truly understood her. Someone that would walk through life with her. However, being a part of such a boys club in Atlanta gave her the reputation of a bad girl. Someone that would sleep around just to get ahead. Deputy Chief Patton certainly didn't help with the rumor mill. When Amanda had started at Manhattan SVU she had known who Olivia Benson was. She knew she was a badass detective that would do anything to catch a perp. She had done her research and had seemingly fallen head over heels for the brunette. When she first started working with Olivia, she did everything to try and impress her. As the years went on, their relationship hitting some bumps in the road, Amanda's feelings for the older woman had never wavered. When Olivia had been kidnapped by Lewis all Amanda had wanted to do was find her and protect her from ever being hurt again. She had been so relieved when they found her. Olivia truly was one of the strongest women Amanda knew and it showed. Every single day it showed. She loved Olivia Benson and she knew she needed to tell her sooner or later. This was exactly why when Sonny Carisi tried to kiss her in West Virginia she stopped him.

"Whoa hey. Carisi," Amanda rested her hand on her partner's shoulder. "I can't I'm sorry." She sighed as she saw the dejected look on his face. "Look, come in for a minute, I need to tell you something." They entered Amanda's hotel room and sat down.

Carisi eyed her questioningly. "Amanda I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Amanda put her hand up. "Stop. You did nothing wrong." She sighed before she continues. "Carisi I'm bisexual. I have been for as long as I can remember."

Carisi looked at her. "Ok and?" He asked.

"And for the past seven years I have been in love with Olivia Benson." Amanda confessed.

"I knew it." Carisi grinned.

"What?" Amanda asked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Oh please. With the way you two look at each other? It's pretty damn obvious." Carisi laughed. "Finn saw it too."

"Wait so you think she might like me too?" Amanda asked.

"With the way she looks at you when she thinks you aren't looking? Hell yeah." Carisi laughed. "So if you're bi, how come you've never talked about dating girls?"

"I did in college and high school." Amanda replied. "But once I developed feelings for Olivia I just couldn't. I tried multiple times but it was like no other girl compared to her."

"Wow." Carisi said. "Talk about corny movie lines."

"Shut up." Amanda smacked his arm. "Look Carisi we are friends. You have been there for me through so much. Especially with Jessie. I can't thank you enough for all you've done. And I value our friendship way too much to just have a hookup with you. You're a great guy and you deserve someone that's not currently pining over their boss." The blonde chuckled.

"Well maybe. But I am pining over a certain ADA." Carisi admitted.

"Wait, Barba?" Amanda asked.

Carisi nodded. "I uh I've been crushing on him pretty hard."

Amanda grinned. "So that's why you took the bar exam. You wanted to be closer to your crush." She nudged his shoulder as she laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny. Only problem is I'm pretty sure he's straight as an arrow." Carisi admitted.

"You won't know unless you try." Amanda smiled as she put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Says the girl that's been pining over the same woman for seven years." Carisi laughed.

"Touché." The blonde smirked. "Ok let's make a pact. After this case wraps up. You tell Barba and I'll tell Liv."

"Ok." Carisi smiled at her. "Thanks Amanda and again I'm-"

Amanda put her hand up to stop him. "No more of that ok? You were lonely and drunk. I get it. Let's get some sleep. Ok?"

Carisi nodded as he stood up and said goodnight as he headed to his room..

After the case was wrapped up Amanda walked into Olivia's office, shutting the door behind her. "Hey." Olivia smiled as she looked up at the blonde. "How was West Virginia?"

"It was fun. Had to kick some ass at the bar though." Amanda smirked at her boss's unpleased expression. "They started it, don't worry. And we didn't do any damage. Although being punched by a girl may have bruised their pride." The blonde chuckled as she leaned back in her chair.

Olivia snorted "Still, We're trying to uphold the law Amanda, not break it."

Amanda chuckled. "Yeah well I had to make sure all my time going to the gym was paying off." She watched as Olivia's eyes seemed to darken just a touch, sending a wave of courage through her. "Oh and Carisi tried to kiss me." The blonde added.

"Wait, what?" Olivia asked surprised. "I mean, uh, did anything happen?"

Amanda almost laughed at the Lieutenant's obvious show of jealousy. She stood up and moved so she was sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk beside her. "No nothing happened. He was drunk and lonely. But we did talk and he told me who he really likes."

"Who?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Barba. This really doesn't surprise me. I joked that that's why he tried so hard to get on the bar so he could spend more time with his crush."

Olivia laughed, "You're probably right."

Amanda looked down at the odder woman. "I uh, I also told him who I like."

Olivia felt her heart rate pick up as she stared back into blue orbs. "Oh. And who is that?" She asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well." Amanda smiled. "She's this beautiful, tall, brunette. She's a badass Lieutenant and will do anything to keep[p a victim safe. She's a wonderful mother. Did I mention she was beautiful? She has the long legs that-" Suddenly she was cut off by a pair of soft lips. Olivia had jumped out of her chair and was now cupping her face and kissing her. Shocked, Amanda immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her closer. Olivia moaned as the blonde's hands roamed her back, her hands gong up under her blazer. Amanda gently brushed the older woman's bottom lip for entrance which she was quickly granted. They kissed heatedly for what felt like hours until a need for air became apparent. Pulling apart they stared at each other, their breathing labored.

"Wow." Amanda smiled. "I've wanted that to happen for a long time."

Resting her hands on Amanda's shoulders Olivia smiled. "Me too. I've been in love with you for a long time my Georgia Peach."

Amanda blushed at the old nickname. "I love you too Olivia." Moving her arms around the brunette she kissed her again softly. "What do you say I take you for dinner? Lucy has Jessie and Noah and Shelia are winter coat shopping."

"I would love that Amanda." The brunette smirked as she grabbed the blonde's hand and lead her out the door of her office.

They walked through the squad room hand in hand. Carisi smiled as he saw them. "Well I see you two figured things out."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah we did. But uh if you ever try to kiss her again I will be forced to hurt you." She smacked his arm playfully as Amanda chuckled beside her.

"Dually noted." He smiled. "Besides I think my boyfriend might have an issue with that as well."

Both women smiled. "You and Barba are a thing? That's great!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Yeah we have dinner plans tonight. I'm actually about to go meet him at his office."

"Well have fun" Olivia smiled. "We're going for dinner and then maybe my place for dessert." She smirked as Amanda turned beet red beside her. "Goodnight Carisi" They both said as they walked out of the precinct, hand in hand.


End file.
